zirras_returnfandomcom-20200213-history
Frillisean
"Well YOU many not think you're special, but I do." - Frillisean to Zirra Frillisean is the main character in A Tale of Hope. Personality & Character Frillisean is a bubbly, friendly dragoness and a loyal friend. She is very optimistic and lighthearted, and chooses to focus on the good over the bad. But when her morals are put to a true test, she will stand her ground even against those she loves. When she becomes a soldier of the Dragon Army, however, her personality takes a polar opposite turn. She is depressed, angry, determined, and vengeful. Theses attributes made her into a powerful soldier. Though she seemed to lose all that once made her very naive, the one thing she never lost was her strong belief in hope. Attacks and Abilities As a fire dragoness, Frillisean's fire abilities weren't very grand until she joined the army, where they became extraordinary. Frilliseans fire over time takes a pinkish/redish hue as her abilities develop, and burns so hot it could melt a steel door. She can spit fire bombs that she uses with great efficiency against long range foes. Frillisean is the dragon to create the "Fire Charge" where fire engulfs the body and fires the wielder forward like a rocket to ram into foes. This ability was what helped her defeat a Tremor. In Connected Bonds, it is said that Frillisean created the greatest Fire Fury in history, and defeated 100 gouls with it. Weaknesses Frillisean gets very anxious when she feels vulnerable. She has a habit of making poor choices in honor of her morals. Background In her beginning, Frillisean lived on Hirakue island with her mother Alcenice. She met Zirra as a hatchling, and despite Zirra's moodiness, she persisted in being as kind and as friendly as she could to her. Her life was very normal and happy. She fell in love with a dragon named Pyron and was set to Mate-For-Life with him, until a very tragic day when Zirra murdered the clan co leader Mesphito and set the entire clan in a panic. The clan held a council and Frilliseans uncle, Odis, declared Zirra to be hunted down and killed. Frillisean, seeing everyone savagely turning on Zirra, defied Odis and refused to join the hunt. Before Odis could banish her, she banished herself and left right at that moment, no goodbyes or looks to those she loved. Frillisean decided to take refuge at the Guardian Temple, as the world was more savage than she'd realized, and upon arriving, she found that the purple egg that used to live on her island was now nested in the Temple and being guarded by the Guardians. She decided to stay with the purple egg from now on and look after it, seeing as how she was the only family it had left. The purple egg hatched to be Malefor and as he developed his powers, her and the Guardians were astonished to see him master not one, but ALL the elements of the dragons. When Malefor got old enough, he was taken to the city where he and Frillisean lived together. The fateful day came however when Malefor killed the Ice Guardian, Artocus, and was banished from the Dragon Lands. Malefor took rage in that Frillisean stood there and did nothing during his trail, and in his rage, set out to control the Dragon worlds. Upon seeing Malefor's horrendous feats, Frillisean decided to join the Dragon Army, as she felt it was her responsibility to stop what she had created. Malefor destroyed many lands, people, things Frillisean loved, as a way to get back at her, to show her what betrayal felt like. And in the end Frillisean sacrificed her life to destroy Malefor's Immortality Crystal, so that he was vulnerable for defeat by another hand. Because of her great feats as a soldier and death as a hero, a giant gold statue was built of her in the Dragon City. And to this day, her image continues to give the dragons hope against the evil that plagues the world. Trivia * While it's believe Frillisean died a virgin, there have been rumors going around that she had an egg before she died Category:Dragons Category:Fire Dragons Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Zirra's Return Category:A Tale of Hope Category:Connected Bonds Category:Deceased Category:Island Hirakue Clan